Banks and other financial institutions require a banknote recognizer, a sorter and other banknote processing apparatuses to detect whether a banknote surface is stuck to a transparent adhesive tape, so as to prevent criminals from sticking some genuine banknotes and counterfeit banknotes together by means of the transparent adhesive tape to counterfeit banknotes. A banknote thickness detection apparatus is generally used in an existing art to detect whether the banknote surface is stuck to the adhesive tape.
As shown in FIG. 1, the banknote thickness detection apparatus includes a reference roller 1′, a plurality of detection assemblies and a supporting shaft 3′. In FIG. 1, the reference roller 1′ extends along a width direction of banknotes, and a length is adapted to a width of banknotes. The supporting shaft 3′ and the reference roller 1′ are oppositely arranged at intervals and parallel mutually. The plurality of detection assemblies are arranged along the supporting shaft 3′. Each detection assembly includes a bracket 4′ sleeved with the supporting shaft 3′, a thickness measuring roller 2′ arranged on the bracket 4′, an elastic element 5′ configured to press the bracket 4′ to enable the detection roller 2′ to always press the reference roller 1′, a detection part 6′ arranged on the bracket 3′, and a sensor 7′ arranged on a fixing rack, wherein the sensor 7′ and the detection part 6′ are matched or separated under different conditions. When a banknote pass between the reference roller 1′ and the detection roller 2′, if the banknote are not stuck to the adhesive tape, a height for lifting the detection roller 2′ by banknotes is a thickness of the banknote. At this moment, a distance between the sensor 7′ and the detection part 6′ is a first distance, and the sensor 7 outputs a first detection signal. When a banknote pass between the reference roller 1′ and the detection roller 2′, if the banknote are stuck to the adhesive tape, a height for lifting the detection roller 2′ by banknotes is a sum of a thickness of the banknote and a thickness of the adhesive tape. At this moment, a distance between the sensor 7′ and the detection part 6′ is a second distance, and the sensor 7′ outputs a second detection signal. It can be judged whether the banknote surface is stuck to the adhesive tape according to the detection signal of the sensor 7′.
Since such apparatus for detecting whether the banknote surface is stuck to the adhesive tape uses a large number of parts and occupies a large space, the apparatus is not beneficial to increase of assembly efficiency and device miniaturization.